teen_supermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Grundy
Cyrus Gold, also known as Solomon Grundy, is a former gangster who was turned into a super strong zombie after he was gunned down by his own men and his corpse was dumped in a swamp with mystical properties, resurrecting him as the brutish undead powerhouse known as "Solomon Grundy". Backstory Cyrus Gold was a well known gangster in Gotham City back in the day. He committed many thefts and robberies in Gotham, though after stealing many boxes of gold bars, his men betrayed Cyrus and gunned him down so they could take all the gold for themselves. They take Cyrus' body to Slaughter Swamp, a swamp that's located outside of the city, and dump the body in it so there's no evidence. Years pass as mystical energies in the swamp water merge with Cyrus' body, reviving and empowering him. Upon waltzing out of the swamp, Cyrus comes across some thugs sitting around a fire. They attack Cyrus out of fear, but he rather easily overpowers them with his amazing strength. After that, he overhears the nursery rhyme "Solomon Grundy, Born on Monday" and adopts it as his new name. History Solomon Grundy is seen in an alley beating up some thugs who were insulting him until Batman arrives and the two fight. While Grundy is stronger and more durable, Batman is more skilled and maneuverable, and he defeats Grundy, locking him away deep under Arkham Asylum so he cannot escape. Personality Solomon Grundy is simpleminded at times, and speaks rather primitively, though his intelligence and speech patterns improve over time. Grundy is also rather greedy, only caring about money and gold, possibly as a sign of clinging to the last thing he remembers: Stealing gold bars, which lead to his death. Appearance Solomon Grundy is a tall and muscular zombie man with grey skin and short white hair. Powers * Resurrection enhanced physiology: After Cyrus' body was dumped in Slaughter Swamp and exposed to the mystical elements within the water, his physical attributes were greatly enhanced. It also allowed him to live without blood, as Lee Thompkins stated his heart was no longer beating. * Superhuman strength: Upon being risen from the dead, Solomon became inhumanly strong, being able to easily defeat multiple opponents by himself, though his strength is not as great as Superman or Doomsday. * Superhuman durability: Grundy's muscle and bone constitution is much greater than that of a normal human. He was unfazed when he was struck on the face by a metal bar, and when a cop punched Solomon, he ended up hurting himself while Grundy didn't feel it. He also did not flinch when Batman kicked him straight in the gut. * Regeneration: Upon being risen from the dead, all of the gunshot wounds he gained as Cyrus Gold had been completely healed. Grundy can also heal from burns, cuts, and recover from blunt force trauma. Weaknesses * Pyrophobia: Following his resurrection, Grundy developed a fear of fire since fire can hurt him pretty bad. Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Characters